A conventional light emitting diode (LED), as shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, comprises two lead frames 71, 72 packaged in transparent plastics 7. One of the lead frames, for example lead frame 71, has a top end defining a recess 711 in which an LED dice 73 is accommodated. A gold wire 74 connects the dice 73 to the other lead frame 72. A fluorescent layer 8 is also received in the recess 711 to complete the structure of the LED. The fluorescent layer 8 allows the LED to emit color light. Although the conventional structure LED realizes the emission of color light, the material used to package the LED, such as the transparent plastics 7 and the fluorescent layer 8, is not capable to endure high temperature and the service life of the LED is shortened due to the poor heat resistance thereof.